thyfandomcom_ru-20200216-history
Семь грехов и воздаяний
Seven Crimes and Punishments - это песня выпущенная Akuno-P 13 февраля 2015. Она была включена в альбом с одноименным названием. Это восьмая песня в Clockwork Lullaby Series, изображающая семь главных персонажей из Seven Deadly Sins Series. Сюжет Аллен Авадония объявляет о том, что они сейчас начинают; Герцог Сатериазис Веномания рассказывает о том, что семь цветков были освобождены?, и о нем, тонущим в похоти, скрывающим свое уродливое лицо. Затем Ваника Кончита рассказывает о том, что семь семян упали и укоренились в земле. Ваника описывает свои планы расплавить все, включая мир, в своем животе. Принцесса Рилиан Люцифен де'Отриш считает, что построенное из камней, ее королевство зла теперь не остановить. С сосудами зла, выпущенных проклятыми близнецами, эти трое провозглашают, что эта история будет описана как Семь Преступлений и Наказаний. Allen Avadonia announces they shall now begin; Duke Sateriasis Venomania relates that the seven flowers have been released, him drowning in lust while concealing his ugly true face. Banica Conchita then relates that the seven seeds have descended and take root in the ground. Banica describes her plans to melt everything, even the world, in her stomach. Princess Riliane Lucifen d'Autriche regards that from the gems it was built upon, her evil kingdom is now unstoppable. With the vessels of malice released by the cursed twins, the three proclaim that the story that will be drawn will be of seven crimes and punishments. В то время как семь ветров разрушают мир при помощи яда, Маргарита Бланкхейм, фальшивый грех и главный источник всего, жалуется на то, что сегодня она снова не сможет заснуть. В семи фонтанах, Кайо Судоу видит следы ее близких, хотя отражения показывает не тех кого она ищет. В суде погребенном в земле, Галериан Марлон командует, что его фарс названный судом сейчас начнется. Все трое заявляют, что каждый желает найти свою утопию, они говорят, что достигнутые результаты будут Семь Преступлений и Наказаний. As the seven winds violate the world with poison, Margarita Blankenheim, the false sin and the main source of everything, laments that she isn't able to sleep today either. In the seven springs, Kayo Sudou sees the vestiges of her loved ones, though the reflections projected are not the ones she seeks. In the court buried in the soil, Gallerian Marlon commands his farce called a trial to be begun. While the three claim everyone wishes for their utopia, they relate the outcome that will be met will be seven crimes and punishments. Затем Немезида Судоу не песня ли леса слышится ей, но отмечает, что это только ее выстрел разрушения, прежде чем выстрелить в экран. После все семеро снова провозглашают, что история, основанная на сосудах, выпущенных проклятыми близнецами будет Семь Преступлений и Наказаний, они и Гензель и Гретель поют Заводную Колыбель. Nemesis Sudou then asks if the song of the forest can be heard, but remarks it's only her gunshot of destruction before firing at the screen. After the the seven again proclaim that the story drawn from the vessels the cursed twins released will be of seven crimes and punishments, they and Hänsel and Gretel sing the Clockwork Lullaby. Композиция Cостоящая из элементов тяжелого рока, песня в основном использует пианино, электро гитару, басс гитару, барабаны и и прочие синтезированные инструменты. Она также использует голосовые банки Камуи Гакупо, Мейко, Рин/Лен Кагамине, Хацуне Мику, Мегуруне Луки, Кайто и Гуми. Drawing from hard rock elements, the song primarily uses piano, electric guitar, bass guitar, drums, and miscellaneous synthesized instruments. It also utilizes the voicebanks of Camui Gackpo, MEIKO, Kagamine Rin/Len, Hatsune Miku, Megurine Luka, KAITO and GUMI. Песня начинается с мелодии пианино, которая позднее становится главной мелодией. К ней постепенно добавляется акомпонемент из других инструментов до 0.20, хотя соло гитары играет до 0.35, набирая барабаны и синтезаторы. На 0.51, слышится краткий басс рифф, и сразу поднимается на первом куплете в 0.55, исполняемом Гакупо. Потом куплет переходит к Мейко на 1.15, и Рин поет первый пред-припев, начинающийся на 1.35. The song opens with a piano melody, which later becomes its main melody. It gradually gains accompaniment from the other instruments until 0.20, when a guitar solo is performed until 0.35, gaining drums and the synthesizers. At 0.51, a brief bass riff is heard, and immediately picks up into the first verse at 0.55, sung by Gackpo. The verse is passed along to MEIKO at 1.15, and Rin sings the first pre-chorus beginning at 1.35. Первый куплет состоит из трио между голосовыми банками, поющими до 2.08. Припев открывавшей мелодии начинается после того как краткие синтезированный басс риф играет. Второй куплет начинается с Мику на 2.03 и переключается на Луку на 2.50. второй пред-припев исполняется Кайто на 3.10 и дальше идет общий куплет этого трио Вокалоидов на 3.20. На 3.35 слабая мелодия "lu li la" исполняется Рин и Леном вместе. The first chorus is a trio between the voicebanks, sung until 2.08. An refrain of the opening melody begins afterwards, then a brief synthesized bass riff plays. The second verse begins with Miku at 2.30, and switches to Luka at 2.50. The second pre-chorus is sung by KAITO at 3.10, and leads to the second chorus shared between the three Vocaloids at 3.20. At 3.35, a faint "lu li la" melody is sung by Rin and Len together. На 3.55 начинается гитарное соло, и длится до 4.35, пока третий пред-припев поет Гуми, на 4.35 звучит звук выстрела. Начинается другой куплет, использующий всех Вокалоидов вместе с мелодией "lu li la", которая постепенно становится громче. Припев заканчивается на 5.10, следует другой рефрен открывавшей мелозии. На 5.15, мелодия "lu li la" поется каждым до 5.26. Песня заканчивается на 5.30. At 3.55, a guitar solo begins, and lasts until 4.35 when the third pre-chorus is sung by Gumi, followed by the sound of a gunshot at 3.45. Another chorus begins, using all of the Vocaloids along with the "lu li la" melody which gradually grows louder. The chorus ends at 5.10, followed by another refrain of the opening melody. At 5.15, the "lu li la" melody is sung by everyone until 5.26. The song ends at 5.30. Лирика Японский= |-| Романджи= |-| Английский= Связанные песни Chrono Story Seven Crimes and Punishments contains a callback to Hänsel and Gretel releasing the Seven Deadly Sins in Chrono Story, as well as alluding to the original forms that each of the sins took upon release; several of the song's lyrics also parallel each other. The Lunacy of Duke Venomania The events of The Lunacy of Duke Venomania are alluded to in the song, showing how Venomania submerged himself in his lust while concealing his real face. Evil Food Eater Conchita The events of Evil Food Eater Conchita are alluded to in the song, showing Banica's desire to eat everything for the sake of her gluttony. The Daughter of Evil The events of The Daughter of Evil are alluded to in the song, as a depiction of Riliane's evil kingdom built on the wealth of her people. Gift from the Princess who Brought Sleep The events of Gift from the Princess who Brought Sleep are alluded to in the song, showing the poisoning of Toragay and Margarita's wish to go to sleep. The Tailor of Enbizaka The events of The Tailor of Enbizaka are alluded to in the song, as Kayo is depicted carrying out the murders of over an obsession with one of her lost loved ones. Judgment of Corruption The events of Judgment of Corruption are alluded to in the song, showing Gallerian's farcical trials carried out by his corrupt court tactics. The Muzzle of Nemesis The events of The Muzzle of Nemesis are alluded to in the song, showing Nemesis in the mask she wore during the Leviantan Civil War. Master of the Hellish Yard Seven Crimes and Punishments alludes to the end of Evillious as seen in Master of the Hellish Yard, Nemesis speaking of her gunshot of destruction. Альбомы SSP_cover.png|Seven Crimes and Punishments|link=Seven Crimes and Punishments (album) Появления Персонажи= |-| Локации= |-| Группы= |-| Прочее= |-| Галерея Песня PV= SCP001.png|Аллен, появляющийся в начале PV SCP002.png|Герцог Веномания и меч Веном SCP003.png|Дьявольская пожирательница Кончита и ее винный бокал SCP004.png|Дочь Зла и Четыре Зеркала Люцифении SCP005.png|Спящая Принцесс и Заводная кукла SCP006.png|Кайо Судоу и ее ножницы SCP007.png|Галериан Марлон и Ложка Марлона SCP008.png|Немезида Судоу и Золотой Ключ SCP009.png|Немезида стреляет в экран SCP010.png|Гензель и Гретель во время заключительного припева SCP011.png|Близнецы поют Clockwork Lullaby Интересные факты Концепция и происхождение *Название песни происходит от Семи Смертных Грехов показанных в сериях. * The song's title is derived from the Seven Deadly Sins featured in the series. *Песня была выпущена в честь седьмой годовщины карьеры Mothy. * The song was released to commemorate mothy's seventh anniversary of his song career. *Несмотря на официальную дату выхода 28 февраля, песня была выпущена 13 февраля, совпадая с выпуском альбома Seven Crimes and Punishments. *Despite the anniversary officially being February 28, the song was released on February 13 to coincide with the release of the Seven Crimes and Punishments album crossfade. * * The song has a strong association with the number seven; it features the seven main characters from the Seven Deadly Sins Series, was uploaded at 7:00 PM JST, was meant to commemorate mothy's seven-year anniversary, and has been labeled as "Clockwork Lullaby 7" for its English title. *During each singer's segment in the song, a unique instrumental is used along with the standard melody, each resembling one of the instruments used in the corresponding character's Seven Deadly Sins song. *During the segments for Riliane and Gallerian, the unique sound effects used in their respective Seven Deadly Sins songs can be heard; during Nemesis' segment, the gunshot sound effect from The Last Revolver is used. Любопытно *PV песни был зловеще загружен пятница 13; согласно Mothy, PV был загружен до фактической даты годовщины 28 февраля, из-за того что альбом Crimes and Punishments выпускался 13 февраля. * The song PV was ominously uploaded on Friday the 13th; according to mothy, the PV was uploaded prior to the actual anniversary date of Frebruary 28 due to the Seven Crimes and Punishments album crossfade being released on February 13. *Как и все песни в серии Семь Смертных Грехов, песня начинается с фразы "さあ" (Saa). * Like all the songs in the Seven Deadly Sins Series, the song begins with the phrase "さあ" (Saa). Ссылки Категория:Песни Категория:Songs Категория:Заводная Колыбель Категория:Clockwork Lullaby Series Категория:Кагаминэ Рин Категория:Кагамине Лен Категория:Хацунэ Мику Категория:Гуми Категория:КАЙТО Категория:Мейко Категория:Мегурине Лука Категория:Мэгуринэ Лука Категория:Камуи Гакупо Категория:Kagamine Rin Категория:GUMI Категория:MEIKO Категория:KAITO